Soft Vintage
by McInstry
Summary: Her warm whiskey colored eyes met his and all he saw there was softness. - "Just lie back and let me bring you pleasure." - Doctor, Rose


I recommend listening to 'Finest Hour' by Submotion Orchestra while reading.

This story was inspired by a picture by fourwheeler called 'white lace' on deviantart. It's gorgeous.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She sucked in a breath and reached behind her to loosen the ties of her corset. As it relaxed against her ribs she finally let her lungs fill fully with air. It was such a relief to be able to breathe properly again.

Rose tugged the corset off and set it gently in the tall cassone. She ran a hand lovingly over all the soft, lacey items neatly folded before her.

With a sigh, she once again reached behind her to undo her clothing. This time she unbuttoned the dress. One by one the she popped open the silver buttons. She bit her lip when she got to the very center of her back. The button refused to come undone. She shimmied her hips a bit to see if she could simply slip free of the dress.

That was a no go.

The heavy silks and soft cloths clung to her yet. She reached her other arm behind, wincing at the awkward angle, and let out a quiet 'yes!' when the constricting button came undone. The dress pooled around her hips and wrists as it slid down her body, finally giving in to gravity. She pulled her hands free before gently working the skirt down her legs. Rose stepped out of the dress, reached down, and began to carefully work it onto a wooden hanger.

With the dress hung up, she stepped in front of the mirror to undo her hair. She pulled pin after pin free from her locks. When all her hair was free she saw that it was a big, fluffy, kinked-up mess. With a boars brush Rose carefully worked out all the knots. The finished result was not quite to her liking, so she took a hair tie and put it all up in a simple roll.

Smiling to herself, she removed the cream colored chemise she wore. It slid over her body like warm water, sensual and caressing. That too got hung up. After that she was left wearing a white wrap shawl, lace knickers, a pearl necklace, white stockings, and a pair of very uncomfortable lace-up leather boots. On the outside they were quite deceiving, all soft, buttery, brown leather with blue silk ties up the front. In reality they pinched like a five inch pair of heels would after a seven mile walk.

But they were beautiful. She admired them for just a moment before scooting back onto the black daybed the TARDIS had so kindly provided her with. She leaned forward, her bare breasts rubbing against the sheer material of her stockings. The smallest of shivers sparked at her spine before she moved on to unlacing her boots. She cautiously tugged at the blue silk, not wanting to damage it in any way. One boot fell to the ground and the other followed suit.

Rose sighed happily and stretched her back, loving the feeling of freedom she got from wearing next to nothing. All that constricting clothing made her just want to lay out, free from any tightness against her.

So she did.

She lay back against the fleece like blanket covering the daybed and closed her eyes. The shawl that still covered her shoulders draped over her breasts like a protective lover, hiding her from scrutinizing glances.

Rose found herself drifting to sleep after only a few minutes, the soothing sound of the TARDIS lulling her into a catnap.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She blinked blearily before unfolding her arms from beneath her head. Rose stretched them in front of her, cringing at the sound of her bones cracking. She sat up lazily and undid her hair tie before putting all of her blonde locks into a less messy roll. Her fingers grasped for the shawl which she replaced on her shoulders. She continued stretching like a cat, her neck moving from one side to the other, her shoulders rolling, and her ankles rocking. A yawn made her jaw ache and her eyes flutter shut lethargically.

Long moments passed silently until a quiet warning hum sounded.

Rose ignored it, still too tired to do much of anything.

"Hey, Rose there's this planet with-."

And the Doctor entered the room.

He paused and her eyes snapped open. Her fingers clutched the shawl to her chest, covering her breasts from his sight.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The Doctor wished that there was something more interesting in the room so that he could remove his eyes from his companion's lovely form.

Regretfully, there was not a single thing that held his attention like she did.

He could see the way her chest rose and fell from her more rapid breathing and knew that he should look somewhere else like, say, her face. Instead his mind kept going over that moment just before Rose had covered herself, that moment where her smooth skin and soft looking breasts were on view.

The Doctor swallowed. This was no way to act. He was 900 years old for Rassilon's sake. He'd seen many a naked person before Rose. He should really start acting like seeing hers hadn't sent him into shock.

"What've you been doing?" His voice came out gruff. Hopefully she thought it was from disuse and not seeing her as she was… all semi-naked and gorgeous.

"I," her voice faltered for a moment and a warm, pink blush settled over her face. He tried not to notice that it colored her chest as well. "I took'a nap."

"Ah." A quiet sort of awkwardness settled over them. "You lazy little apes could sleep your lives away," he added teasingly, hoping it would break some tension.

It did.

Rose laughed huskily, her voice quiet from her nap. "It wasn't even a whole day. I know for a fact it was only a few hours." She nodded her chin towards the old grandfather clock in the corner of the wardrobe.

He shrugged. "A day, an hour, what difference does it make?"

Small little laugh lines crinkled around her eyes as her smile grew. "Oh it makes a difference, _Time Lord_."

For a moment he could say nothing because she had literally stolen the air from his lungs. Seeing that smile, the teasing one that included tongue, aimed at him just did things to his insides.

Rose, noticing his zoned out expression, stood and moved towards him. One of her hands clutched her shawl and the other reached out to touch his face.

"You a'right?" She questioned quietly, her thumb straying to play across his cheekbone.

The Doctor blinked quickly before breathing out a near-silent 'yeah' in response. His blue eyes met hers and she smiled a slow smile that warmed him from head to toe. He smiled back, just the slightest bit crookedly.

And, for some reason unknown to him, his hand moved to her back.

Her _bare_ back.

The smooth skin heated his cooler palm instantly, making him want to burrow inside the warmth of her.

A quiet gasp sounded from Rose and he finally noticed what he'd done.

"Sorry," he started but she shook her head.

"'s fine." She smiled, stepped a little closer, and he knew that she was alright with it. There was no tenseness about her; she was as comfortable with him as ever. He silently thanked a deity he didn't believe in for this wonderful human woman.

His hand up and down her back slowly, almost like a lover's caress would. Of course he'd touched her like this before… Except she'd had much more clothes on then. When hugging her, his palm had often found itself at the small of her back or up near her shoulders. So touching this area shouldn't be as exciting as it was.

But it was exciting.

Maybe it was the fact that Rose trusted him enough to allow him to touch her so freely. Or maybe it was that her soft skin felt _so right_ beneath his hands. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to touch more of her; wanted to kiss her lips and taste her warmth. He moved a bit closer. Her hand that was still clutching at her shawl sandwiched between their chests. He watched her bite her lip before twisting her hand so that it was resting, palm down, against his chest. The firmness of her breasts was evident even through the wool of his jumper. He wanted so badly to push that shawl off her shoulders and bow down to taste her in that area right between her breasts.

The Doctor resisted that urge, instead relishing in the way Rose gently stroked her thumb over his jumper clad chest. She blushed once she noticed what she was doing and looked up at him guiltily. He merely smiled. Seeing that he didn't mind her touching, she brought her other hand to the area between their bodies. That one settled over his other heart. His own hands moved from her upper back downwards until they rested just over the area where the curve of her bum began. His fingers were teased with the sensation of lace over silk and he wondered what she'd do if he just reached lower to cup her lovely behind.

He also resisted that urge.

Instead, Rose made a move - a proverbial leap forward.

Her right hands slid downward from his chest to the hem of his jumper. Those warm fingers of hers niggled their way under his jumper to touch his bare skin. He held his breath for a long moment while Rose went about stroking his abdomen and chest with gentle touches.

"Is this alright?" She questioned quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment with loud voices. The Doctor nodded slowly, gulping in a deep breath. No one had touched him like this in _so long_. Well before the War, that was for sure.

He didn't feel as if he deserved it. Especially not from someone as innocent as Rose. She'd never hurt anyone and he'd killed millions with the press of a button.

Soft presses over his right heart made him look down. Rose had her warm lips against his jumper, settling small kisses to his chest through the scratchy material. While he couldn't actually feel her lips, he could feel the heat of her breath through his clothing. Her warm whiskey colored eyes met his and all he saw there was softness.

Softness and acceptance.

"Oh, Rose." He breathed. His one hand came up to her hair where he tugged her hair tie free. Once her blonde locks were free, he tangled his hand in them, cupping her head in his palm. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, feeling the softness of her skin, her hair, and the smoothness of the shawl against him. His lips, of their own accord, left cool little kisses on her much warmer skin. The Doctor moved from her neck to her jaw before settling a kiss at the corner of her lips. He searched for her eyes and found them looking right back at him. She moved one of her hands up from under his jumper to his shoulders so that she could pull him closer. Her lips met his yieldingly. The taste of her was almost sugary, and while he had never been fond of sweets in this regeneration, he suddenly found himself addicted to the sweetness of her. The warm wetness of her tongue darted out to meet his and he welcomed it.

Rose's breasts were now right up against his chest and he could feel the hardening points of her nipples. The shawl rubbed enticingly against the sensitive points making her shiver. The sensation of her so close against him stirred the long buried feeling of arousal. He inched his hand from behind her head to cup her jaw so that he could tilt her closer. His other hand pressed familiarly against the small of her back so that there was hardly a millimeter between their bodies.

Air, which he idly remembered was vital for humans, became necessary and Rose pulled away, gasping. Her eyes were like glazed over earthen amber, all bright with the slightest hint of green in them. The bright pink of her lips begged for more kisses which he hastily gave. Small, adoring kisses were pressed to her bruised lips as she took in deep breathes through her nose. He sucked at her bottom lip, savoring the softness of it as well as the taste.

She smiled at him, dazed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips, her face, her entire being. His hand daringly tugged at her shawl and she flushed before dropping it behind her on the daybed. The Doctor's hands slid from her back to her stomach. They glided over her ribs, savoring the softness of her against his calloused fingertips. He cupped her breasts and felt her shiver as he leaned down, his breath playing over her already sensitive nipples. He kissed the area over her heart – her single human heart – then moved to the area between her breasts. Small kisses were dotted there, his tongue darting to taste her skin. Rose shivered again, her nipples begging for attention. He noticed her need and smiled, his lips curving against her.

When he finally locked his lips on her nipple, Rose whimpered softly. Her hand darted up and held his head to her breast. The Doctor smiled again. It seemed her nipples were especially sensitive. He suckled subtly and felt her nails graze against his skin, another sound of pleasure falling from her lips. His hands settled on her hips, lace grazing his sensitive palms. When he moved to give her other breast the same treatment, Rose pulled his head up and kissed him. Her teeth tugged at his lower lip playfully as her hot human hands slid up his back and to his shoulders. She shoved at his leather jacket and he let it fall to the ground. Clever little fingers slipped under his jumper. He nearly jumped at the feeling of her short nails scratching against his skin.

Rose's lips curved in a smile against his. The Doctor pulled away from her kiss and gently pushed her back onto the daybed. He knelt before her and began to unroll her stockings with the utmost care. He laid soft kisses over the newly revealed skin. Her legs were ultra-sensitive from having been confined for so long that every rasp of his slightly dry lips had her twitching. When he got to her toes, he eased off the stocking and set it aside before repeating his actions on her other leg. Once both legs were unclothed, he laid affectionate little kisses as he moved up her body. He nipped at the area where her white lacey knickers began before hooking his thumbs into the sides and slid them off her body.

The Doctor skimmed his nose over her skin as he made his way back to her hips. He softly kissed the area where her thigh met her torso and grinned to himself when he felt her blood race beneath his ministrations. He moved his small grazes inwards until he got to the area where her lower lips just began.

"Ah." She hissed. "No-no one's ever-." She drifted off.

His eyes softened and he stroked her thigh lovingly. "Just lie back and let me bring you pleasure." She bit her lip nervously but nodded and lay onto her back. He gently eased her thighs apart, his hands soothing and tender on her soft skin. His lips flitted over her labia before the fingers of one of his hands reached down to part the two fleshy folds. Rose breathed a little sigh when his finger brushed her clit. He smiled to himself and settled his other hand on her abdomen to keep her from moving too much. His tongue darted out briefly to taste the little nub of nerves and Rose bucked beneath him. Her hand touched his and for moment he thought she was going to push him away. Instead she threaded her fingers though his and settled their twined hands back on her abdomen.

The Doctor looked at her tenderly before settling an affectionate kiss right over her clit. The scent of her arousal was warm and enticing, luring him in. His tongue flicked over her center, the warmth and taste spreading over it. Rose whimpered as he eased a finger from his free hand into her. He searched; looking for that spot inside her that would drive her mad. When he found it, her hips rose to meet his ministrations, a shuddering hum escaping her. He smiled to himself as he sucked on her clit. His hand, the one that was twined with hers, pressed down on her abdomen. Rose moaned lowly and ground against the movements of his hand. Her hot walls contracted around his fingers, the pulsing causing him to shiver. He removed his fingers and licked them clean along with her clit and warm, wet center. He shucked off his jumper, trousers, socks, and pants before returning to her.

The Doctor slid up her body, the smoothness of her legs and thighs and chest tantalizing him. The tight buds of her nipples pressed against his chest and the soft pliancy of her breasts made him moan.

Rose's hand smoothed up his back and settled on his shoulder blade. Her warm eyes met his, and in them he saw such love.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and breathed in the scent of her sweat and soap and pleasure.

_Rose._

Her legs twined around his hips and he felt himself brush against her warmth. He swallowed thickly and brushed back the hair that matted to her face. Whiskey eyes smiled alongside her lips and she wriggled against him. His head fell against her pillow, lips nudging her shoulder, as he slowly pushed into her.

The heat of her enveloped him completely, her muscles clamping down on him invitingly. The Doctor groaned into her neck, kissing the bared skin lightly, before beginning to move his hips. Rose met his thrust as her nails scratched lightly from his neck to his lower back, the stinging lines making him tremble. Her heels dug into his back and he could feel her heartbeat speeding up from beneath him. He moved his head back so he could look at her.

Her breasts were quavering with each thrust and small cries fell from her parted lips. A sheen of sweat filmed over her body, her skin shining in the dim light of the wardrobe. The arch of her neck was pronounced as her head tilted back, a whine of pleasure escaping her. He clenched his jaw as her movements became more desperate, her body eager for release. The rocking of her hips against him felt _so good_ and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold out.

The Doctor rolled them over abruptly. Rose's eyes flew open, her hands falling to his chest to steady herself. Her chest was heaving with the rapidity of her breaths. The movements of her breasts caught his eye invariably; her pink nipples looking edible as they moved before him. He settled his hands on her hips and she shimmied until she was straddling him, his length still nestled inside her. Using her hands, she lifted herself off him before slowly easing her way back down. A near-silent whimper sounded from her as her clit was nudged by his upward thrust. The Doctor leant up on an elbow and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling it hungrily as she repeated her movements.

Blissful little sound after sound leaked from her lips and he switched to her other breast, suckling just as fiercely. His free hand slid down her back, her stomach, her ribs, and settled just above where their bodies met. His fingers found her clit and teased it with the lightest of touches. Rose sobbed above him, her face screwed up in pleasure.

"Please," she begged. Her voice was hoarse. Those dark eyes met his and he saw the distressed need in them. He gave in and pressed his thumb down directly against her clit.

The affect was immediate.

Rose all but screamed as her muscles clinched down on his almost viciously. The Doctor found he couldn't move; that was how strong the hold her muscles had on him. The rhythmic squeezing caused his eyes to slam shut, the bone-deep pleasure shocking him to the very core. His own orgasm hit him like a freight train. His loud groan twined with her sounds of pleasure. Lights of the brightest shades of white and red and orange exploded behind his eyelids as Rose's body collapsed against him. His hands unconsciously moved from her hips to her back so he could hold her as close to him as possible. Her heat shrouded him completely. The beating of her heart was frantic against his own racing ones.

Rose raised herself shakily on one arm. The Doctor trailed a hand from her arm to cup her face. She nuzzled into his palm before opening her eyes to meet his melted steel ones. A slow, sated, wicked little smile spread across her lips.

"Good," he asked, his tone rough.

"So good," she husked. Her lips met his in a languorous kiss as she rose to detach her lower body from his. A low moan vibrated against his lips as he pulled out of her. She was left with a dull ache deep inside.

"You okay?" He'd noticed her slight wince.

Rose nodded and snuggled back down on top of him. His arms closed around her tightly and they drifted off into a very deep, satisfied sleep.


End file.
